


Most definitely

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Rakesh and Jaya share a convo with one another





	Most definitely

“I’m so proud of you Rakesh”Jaya says to her boyfriend 

“Leading my own team feels amazing”Rakesh said to her

“I see how happy this new position and job of yours makes you my dear”Jaya kissed him softly 

“I am happy”Rakesh tells her 

“As I said I can see that”Jaya nuzzles into his side 

“You’re adorable”Rakesh says 

“No I’m not”Jaya argues teasingly in a playful manner 

“Oh you most definitely are”Rakesh mentioned in response to her


End file.
